Kingdom Stakes
by The Moon's Willow
Summary: Roxas Matthews is a jockey in the National Kingdom Stakes races. How can he focus on his racing if a hotheaded redhead keeps getting in his way with a powerful black horse named Hell's Flame? More inside!
1. Kingdom Stakes

Kingdom Stakes

Summary: Roxas Matthews is a jockey in the National Kingdom Stakes races. How can he focus on his racing if a hot-headed red-head keeps getting in his way with a powerful black horse named Hell's Flame? Will Roxas succeed in becoming the champion and take home the purse? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's as simple as that.

The day had finally come. Roxas Matthews had waited long enough for it. The National Kingdom Stakes races. The short blond parked the silver Silverado by the stables of the racepark, and put it into park. Upon getting out of the truck, the youth ran around the backside of the truck, and towards a black trailer hitched onto the back of it. Loud stompings were heard from within it. Roxas laughed lightly, and unlocked the padlock with a key, before he swung the door open, and stared dreamily at his racehorse, his friend.

The dark bay nickered to him, receiving a pat on the muzzle in return. Roxas stepped into the large trailer, and grabbed the bay's halter, leading him out. It was a beautiful bay, with a long white strip running down its face. A small white sock adorned the horse's left front hoof, along with a short white sock on his right back leg. Roxas looked behind him to look into the bright black eyes of the stallion. "Well, what do you think, Twilight? Think We'll do good today?"he said. The bay's ears perked forward in response.

Roxas laughed, and led him into the stall marked 'Twilight's Keeper'. Thank God for reserving in early.

The stables were packed. Horses and jockeys everywhere were rushing in with their stablecrew and tacking their horses for the big race. Actually, there were a series of races in the Kingdom Stakes race. Four huge races, each having a large purse at the end somewhere around $9,000 to $14,000 bucks. Grinning at the thought of finally being able to pay for college expenses, Roxas tied Twilight to the stall, and ran back to his truck for his silks and gear, along with his horse's saddle and bridle.

Roxas's black riding boots crunched on the small pebbles that littered the ground. He looked up to the sky, and saw that it was going to be a clear day. Great. It also meant the temperature was going to spike at least ten or so degrees out on the track. Scowling, he walked into the locker room, where he strode over to the locker marked '13' on the front of it. Spinning the combination, Roxas opened the creaky locker and started to change from his regular clothes to his racing clothes. He slipped on the black racing silks with a navy blue secondary color covering the shoulders, along with the ends of the elbows. Roxas quickly slipped on the white racing pants, putting on the black bootsover them. He then folded and stuffed his clothes into the locker, and closed it, spinning the lock. The blond glanced around. One..two...three.. He kept counting the number of jockeys that were supposed to be racing today. What do you know? Thirteen. Maybe it was his lucky number. Just his luck.

One particular jockey caught his eye. He was a tall, lanky man, with creepingly bright red spiky hair. His green eyes were shockingly catlike almost, and the two identical tear-drop shaped tattoos under both eyes seemed to brighten his jade eyes a bit. Roxas couldn't help but stare unhealthily at him, until he was caught.

"Hey, Blondie. What are you looking at?"the red-head replied somewhat bitterly. Roxas snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. He hastily grabbed his black helmet, before striding out of the locker room, leaving a confused red-head behind.

Roxas was currently bruising his head into a wall, trying to get the odd feeling over himself. "Why, why, why, why, why?!"he kept repeating over and over again until it made his head spin. He was _staring _at a jockey for his unusual liking of red spraypaint...or was it natural? Whatever it was, it embarrassed Roxas to the fullest, and now he was only trying to get rid of it before the races. Speak of the devil. The horn sounding for the racers to be heading for the paddock sounded, and Roxas had still yet to tack his horse. "Darn it!"he muttered, racing to his horse's stall and grabbing the small saddle blanket and the saddle hanging off the side of the stall. Twilight nickered softly as his jockey came into view. "I know, boy, I'm late. Hang on.."he assured him as Roxas began to place the blanket over the horse's back. After making sure it was taut and fit, he began to tighten the saddle around Twilight's underbelly. It was done. Now the bridle. Twilight _hated_ it.

After a few restless attempts to put on the wretched bridle, Roxas gave up, and glared at the head-bobbing stallion. "Twiligtht, come _on_. You want to race or not?"he whined. As if the bay understood, he pawed at the ground with his hoof, refraining on his misbehavior. Roxas smirked, and slid the bridle over his face, his ears, and fastened it under his chin. "Haha! I knew you'd stop if I said that!"he piped, putting his hands on his hips in victory.

The warning announcement went off, and Roxas took a double-take. "Aw, crap!"he whined again, taking his horse's bridle and untying it from the stall, then walking him out into the paddock. Roxas took a nearby stool and slid it over the dirt ground over to his horse. Mounting the large horse, Roxas began to feel confident. He gently patted his neck, and nudged him in the side, grabbing his helmet hanging off the side of the stall as his horse walked out of the stall.

Roxas bounced up and down in the saddle to maintain his balance in the saddle as he sent Twilight into a brisk trot into the paddock. He slowed his horse to a walk as he came to one of the people tacking numbers onto horses' saddles. "Name?"the obviously bored woman said. "Roxas Matthews."Roxas answered. She looked at her clipboard, moving a finger down the number of names. Coming to a stop at the very end, she took a large digit out of a box and strapped it behind Twilight's saddle, making sure it was on there tight. "Go ahead, Mr. Matthews."she said, waving him off. Roxas nodded, putting his helmet on and fastening the buckle under his chin. Nudging his horse into yet another brisk trot, the blond led him into the paddock to warm up. Twilight whinnyed in impatience, startling Roxas slightly. Roxas bent down and patted his neck to calm him down, which, luckily, it did.

Only then did he start to feel confident about racing did it fade as he saw a beautiful black gelding trotting into the paddock, the number '8' patched to his saddle. Roxas turned his torso to stare at the horse making his way onto the track. What really surprised him was the jockey seated on the large horse. The red-head. Roxas nearly fell off his saddle as Twilight suddenly reared up into the air, pawing at nothing as his hooves lashed out into the air. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"Roxas shouted, pulling the reins back tightly, bringing down the excited animal back to earth. "Twi, calm down! It's almost over. Say, why don't we go warm up on the track, hmm?"he suggested, getting a nicker from his horse in reply.

Roxas smiled, and pulled his reins to his left, leading Twilight onto the track, where Roxas got to see for a first time how fast the red-head's horse was. He was currently down near the backstretch, and was racing at speeds faster than Twilight's Keeper almost. No matter. Horses who stayed in the pack didn't need speed; only stamina, toughness for being bumped occasionally, and will. This was Roxas's horse, and he was proud of it. Roxas watched in wonder as the black shadow raced across the rough on the track, his jockey leading him on with flicks of his reins. His horse gradually increased his speed, and sped down the homestretch at an exciting speed. Roxas clicked his tongue and got his horse into a canter, waiting for the right time to put him into a run.

There!

Roxas saw the red-head's horse pass the two of them, and he nudged his horse exceptionally hard in the side, and Twilight took off. "Yah! Yah! Come on!"Roxas urged his horse on as he slowly started to catch up to the horse ahead of them. The rhythmatic beat of hooves on grass was music to Roxas's ears. His sandy blond hair blew in the wind as some strands of it poked out of the helmet. Bright blue eyes scanned ahead as the youth raced behind them. He gave Twilight a little more rein, and he gladly obliged by taking in more breaths and picking up more speed. "Come on..come on..."he whispered as he stood up in the saddle. The red-head seemed to notice someone behind him,and looked under his arm. He looked forward again, and gave his horse more rein. The black monster whinnyed, and stretched his long legs over the rough.

Roxas smirked, and clicked his tougue again. "Come on! Let's show them what for!"he called over the wind. As they neared the finish line, Roxas slowed him down, getting an upset whinny from his horse. Twilight shook his head violently as he was slowed to a stop, huffing and snorting at the stallion that passed the finish line. "We need your strength for the actual thing, Twi. Just you wait. You'll have your share soon enough."Roxas said softly, running a hand through his soft brown mane. Twilight snorted again, and let Roxas lead him towards the gates. Now they'll show them all what they were made of.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! Now this is my very first fanfic, and I want a few reviews - no flames please - so that I can start another chapter. 


	2. Twilight's Day

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter Two

Twilight's Day

Disclaimer: It's always the same. How can I possibly own Kingdom Hearts? Not in a million years. So, no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved within this fic. I finally thought up another chapter, and well..let's get on with the story!

Twilight's Keeper had obviously been impatient that day getting to the gates. The dark bay had been throwing his head up and down and getting out of Roxas's reach of grabbing his halter to try and calm him. "Be good until we get there, Twi!"he whined.

It was no use.

The red-head on the large black horse had slowed down dramatically, and now was trailing behind Roxas and his horse a few feet back. Roxas turned to the sound of hooves coming closer to them. He rolled his eyes as he saw the red-head come trotting up to him.

"What's your name, Blondie? I never did catch it."he asked.

Roxas growled in irritation. "It's not _Blondie_. It's Roxas."he growled.

The red-head held back a laugh. "No need to get all grumpy on me, I was just kidding."he countered. "I'm Axel."he added, smiling. Axel pulled his reins to his left, bringing his horse to Roxas's left. Roxas tilted his head in curiosity as he watched Axel's horse trot gracefully beside them. "What's your horse's name? He's got speed, a lot of it, but I don't think he's got the stamina for this two mile race."Roxas said. Axel frowned. "You've got that right, he doesn't. But it's will that keeps him going. His name is Hell's Flame."he answered.

Roxas smiled, but it faded as the announcement went off to start loading the horses into the gates...on the other side of the track. The youth gritted his teeth, and forced Twilight to stop biting on his bit by pulling on his reins tightly. "Let's go."he muttered in the bay's ear. They perked forwards excitedly. Roxas smiled, and nudged him in the side, thus making him take off at a brisk canter. Roxas smiled contently as the rhythmatic beat of hooves galloped over the softened earth of the track.

Today was Twilight's day.

As the two neared the gates, Roxas pulled Twilight to a stop, causing the bay to huff in slight annoyance and pinning his ears back. The boy reached down and patted his neck softly. "I know, boy. It's the gate. Every horse hates it."he whispered, getting a nicker from Twilight in reply. Roxas smirked, and let a crewman take Twi's halter, and leading him inside.

Twi thought different.

There was a loud neigh, and a scream from Roxas as Twilight reared into the air, with the crewman toppling to the ground as he was knocked backwards. Roxas's horse had gotten spooked by something, most likely the gate. His jockey hung on with all his might, gripping the reins tightly in his hands as he buckled down into the saddle.

A black blur passed in front of them, followed by the sound of hooves skidding to a stop in front of Twi. Twilight whinnyed in fear as the black monster had suddenly appeared in front of him, this making Roxas yell out as he almost fell off his horse. He tried to jump off to risk injury, but his boot had gotten caught in the stirrup, causing him to flail dangerously in the saddle.

Axel had obviously come to Roxas's aid and jumped off his horse, waving his hands above his head as he tried to take the reins flying across the air as the bay continued to rear. The red-head saw what was happening, and rushed over to the horse's side, careful not to get caught under his hooves. Axel grabbed Roxas under the arms and pulled him off, before taking his caught foot out of the stirrup. As Roxas was set on the ground, he mentally thanked Axel for saving him.

Now the only problem was calming Twilight enough to race. Roxas scrambled up to his feet, and ran in front of the large animal. Axel saw this, and wondered what the blond was going to do without getting hurt in the process. The youth thought simple. Kind words and gentle touches. Roxas looked up at the frightened animal that was starting to back away from the gate, and walked after him, clutching his rein as he did so. The rest of the racers and their horses watched as the small boy straightened the slack in the reins, bringing them down towards his hips in a swift motion. This jerked Twilight's head down, stopping him from rearing any further.

Axel tilted his head slightly in interest as he watched Roxas starting to calm his horse down.

Twilight snorted from the uncomfortable position, and stamped his hoof in anger. Roxas smirked as he moved closer to the horse, reaching his gloved hand out to touch him.

Slow minutes passed as he continued to creep towards the scared animal, until he was soon face-to-face with him, where he rubbed his muzzle gently. Twilight nickered happily, and allowed Roxas to mount him again.

Axel smiled faintly as he watched the boy gain the horse's trust back and mount up. He shook his head in utter disbelief as he remounted Hell's Flame. "Nice going, Roxas. You really know how to handle him."he complimented.

Roxas smiled sheepishly as he re-adjusted his helmet. He clicked his tongue to lead Twilight on and into the gate. Twi shyed away a bit, but Roxas countered by nudging his shoulder with his whip. This quieted Twilight down as he slowly made his way into the last gate. Roxas adjusted his seating in the saddle as he was bumped against the padding of the stall. He grunted softly as he fit his feet into the small stirrups, and readied himself for the take off. He watched as the others were loaded in, along with Axel's.

Roxas shot a small glare at him as he saw Hell's Flame trot in without a problem, but soon it turned into a chuckle as Axel glanced back at him. Roxas shook his head, and closed his eyes as he turned his head forwards again, pulling his goggles over his face. He snapped his eyes open as he listened to Twi paw at the ground. He looked behind him as he watched a crewman close the gate. The youth got a bit uncomfortable inside the closed space. He shook off the feeling as he started to grip fistfuls of Twilight's mane. He learned long ago that if you don't grab onto something when the horse shoots out of the gate, you'll slip right out from under him.

Roxas had learned that the hard way. Two months in the hospital with a broken leg had earned him the responsibility of learning it now.

Once the last remaining horses were in, there was a still silence, save for the snorting and nickering of the horses. Roxas closed his eyes, taking in slow, steady breaths to try and ease his racing heart. Twi seemed to become quiet as well as his ears perked forward, and he had ceased his stamping.

As Roxas opened his eyes, the bell clanged loudly, and Roxas clutched into Twilight's mane for dear life as the gates shot open and the horses took off. He yelled out as Twilight dashed off after the leader. Roxas grabbed the reins and pulled them towards him, slowing down the bay right into sixth place. He looked under his left arm to scan for any spaces open to get Twilight into a safe position. Azure blue eyes widened as he watched Axel pass them for second place, right behind the front runner up ahead. Hell's Flame's ears were pinned to his skull as he snorted in discomfort from a rough bump by another horse trying to claim third.

Axel narrowed his eyes as he slowed down the black horse to fifth place, some three to five feet in front of Roxas. Roxas, on the other hand, pulled his reins to his right, bringing Twilight's Keeper on the inside of the track, and onto the rough. The bay whinnyed in annoyance as his hooves pounded over the rugged grass. Roxas calmed him by moving the horse someways away from the rough, and keeping him at a steady pace.

Axel smirked, and waved his whip over towards Roxas. The boy looked to his left, and smiled briefly, before turning his attention forwards again to make the first turn. Focusing all his right side into the turn, Roxas leaned with Twilight as they made the turn, gritting his teeth as the turn became sharper when the horses started to run along the backstretch. "Come on, boy, come on, you can make it for one more lap..."he muttered as he regained his balance in the saddle.

A black blur passed him as they were just coming off the turn.

Axel.

Roxas's eyes widened as he watched Hell's Flame pass all of them up until he got to the front of the pack, where he slowed in second place. "Axel's pushing it.."he muttered bitterly as he pulled Twilight into sixth place once again. The backstretch was Twilight's strong point to gain enough speed to last the rest of the race. Roxas smiled, and gave Twilight a bit of rein, where he accepted graciously as he sped up a little between forth and fifth place, changing positions with a white horse who was trying desperately to stay in forth.

As the forth furlong pole came into view, Roxas took this chance to change Twilight's pace and homing in for the last lap. He gently nudged him in his side as Twilight flew down the homestretch, huffing and puffing to try and keep up with the rest of the pack.

"Come on, boy, we can do it."Roxas encouraged him.

Twilight's ears went forward as he stretched his legs out over the track. The rhythmatic beat of horse's hooves filled Roxas's ears. 'Music to my ears.'he thought happily as they raced down the homestretch for another lap.

This time...there was no turning back.


	3. Wipeout

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter Three

Wipeout

Disclaimer: GAH! -repeats- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters involved in this fic, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters involved in this fic, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters involved in this fic...Happy?

As the thirteen horses rounded the corner for the last lap, Twilight's Keeper started to show signs of slowing. Roxas started to realize that they were nearing the back along with each and every stride.

"Oh no..Twilight...come on! We can do this! Please hold up!"he pleaded as he gave his horse more rein to cope with.

Twilight began to snort and huff as he started to gradually slow. The pack was starting to distance themselves between Twilight's Keeper and Roxas, Roxas started to worry. He watched as Axel and his horse went up into first place at the front of the pack, while Roxas's horse was starting to hold back. Seventh, eighth, ninth...

The numbers kept going down until they were dead last, and at least four furlongs behind the pack. Twilight's pace changed to a heartstopping slow one, and Roxas stood up in his saddle to try and urge him on. "Twilight please!"he cried.

The bay countered by throwing his head behind him, almost hitting Roxas in the process. The boy made a slight grunt as he pulled his head out of Twilight's range.

"Come on! I know this is not you! You're better than this! What are you doing? Are you conserving energy for home?"he asked. Twilight's ears pinned themselves to his skull.

The pack itself was now at least seven furlongs ahead, and showing no signs of stopping.

Meanwhile, Axel looked around for the blond, but saw no signs of him anywhere in the pack. He looked under his arm, and his eyes widened at how far they were behind. 'He must be struggling.'he thought. With that now on his mind, he suddenly pulled Hell's Flame back, recieving a whinny of irritation from the stallion. "Not now, we need to help Roxas."he whispered.

As Axel started to make his way around the horses and nearer to Roxas and Twilight's Keeper. Roxas looked up, and gasped. 'Axel? What's he doing?'he thought to himself.

Axel looked behind him again, and turned Hell's Flame to his left, right until he was beside Roxas coming off the turn. "Hey, Roxy. What's wrong with your horse?"he asked through the howling wind.

Roxas looked beside him, utterly confused by this outcome. "Twilight's lost his stamina! We can't go any--"he was cut off from a nicker from Twilight.

"Whoa!"Roxas yelled as Twilight nearly shot out from under him.

The red-head was simply amazed as Roxas distanced the gap between them stride for stride. Roxas laughed, and stood in his saddle as Twilight increased his speed tenfold.

Axel shook his head, and urged his horse after Roxas and the rest of the pack.

More and more speed came out of the three year old colt as Roxas watched in awe as his horse neared the pack, and the forth furlong pole.

'We can't catch up! Come on Twi!'he thought in a panic.

Hell's Flame happily started to increase his pace, until he was passing Roxas and Twilight getting into ninth place.

On the other hand, Twilight was slowly catching up to the rest of the pack. Coming into eigth place beside Axel wasn't too bad, but he wasn't stopping as he passed for seventh, sixth, fifth, and now forth.

Three more furlongs to go, and the race was winding down to the finish line. Roxas whined slightly as he clutched onto the reins. His whip swung lazily by his side as he held it in his right hand.

Twilight's muscles were pumping as he gained the speed he had at the beginning of the race - but they weren't out of the woods yet. Axel and his horse proved difficult to race against from what he experienced in the middle of the race. Now that it was nearing the end, Roxas had to think up of something that will shake Axel and his horse away, along with the rest of the racers..and there wasn't much time as the horses neared the next and final turn onto the homestretch.

Gathering up all his courage and strength, Roxas gritted his teeth as he pulled Twilight over to his far left, and away from the pack.

It was time.

Axel started to move in for the stretch as well as he leaned in with Hell's Flame to catch the turn, and come out with a powerful stretch burst. When the turn ended and went out straight, Axel showed his whip, and Hell's Flame took this as a warning to speed up. Axel smirked.

Roxas was now in third place, and not fairing all that well. He rocked in his saddle as he started to flick his reins. Twilight's pace changed from normal to fast, and now it was all down to two and a half furlongs. Faster, faster, and faster they went. The pack was now starting to show signs of speeding up. Roxas was panicking.

Twilight was slowly nearing the pack behind him. Of course, he was in first place, but not for long. Roxas nudged the whip at Twilight's shoulder, and got a snort of rage and annoyance from Twilight. "It's almost over! Come on!"Roxas said.

Unfortunatly, he was overtaken by a black, blurry shadow.

"Axel!"Roxas yelled.

Axel looked behind him, and waved him off with his whip hand.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and this time, he cracked Twilight's right back leg with a hit from the whip. Twilight bent his head low as he ran after Hell's Flame.

Strangely, Twilight's Keeper held a grudge against Hell's Flame.

Taken aback by the sudden burst of speed, Roxas switched hands holding his whip, nudging Twilight's left shoulder with the whip. Twilight declined.

As the Hell's Flame and Twilight's Keeper came down to the wire, everything seemed to come down in slow motion.

The other eleven horses were six to seven furlongs back, their jockeys yelling and screaming for them to move on and catch up to the blond and the red-head, and now it was only Twilight's Keeper and Hell's Flame. The steady beat of hooves sounded in Roxas's ears, and the snorting and puffing from each horse grew slower as time slowed down to the wire.

Roxas was focused all on the finish, just a head behind Axel, whom was trying pathetically to come in first, as Twilight was slowly coming up behind him.

Suddenly, time went back to normal again, and the crowd screamed and yelled at the two horses competing for the Winner's Circle.

Half a furlong to go.

Two thirds. Twilight's Keeper was a nose past Hell's Flame, yet Axel whipped at his right flank, causing his horse to go out in front for one last burst of speed.

It was over.

As the rest of the horses passed the finish line, Roxas's and Axel's horses were slowing down on a turn up ahead...with Roxas a head behind Axel.

Axel had won.

Now the only problem was figuring out why Axel slowed down to catch up with Roxas in dead last.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, boy, it's over! It's over!"Roxas told Twi. Twilight wasn't responding, only to become more aggressive as he sped up once more, as if he were running another lap.

Hell's Flame, on the other hand, had come to a stop shortly after they went into the turn, and now Axel was staring after Roxas and his horse. Shaking his head, Axel watched as Roxas and Twilight continued to run. He hadn't decided yet to head for the Winner's Circle; not just yet. Axel wanted to find out why Roxas's horse wasn't slowing.

Roxas tried pitifully to slow down his horse, but to no avail. "TWILIGHT SLOW DOWN!"he shouted, trying to knock some sense into the horse. The bay snorted in rage, and his back legs jumped off the ground slightly, as if he were trying to buck off Roxas in an attempt to almost kill him at the speed he was going.

Axel saw this, and gasped. "No..no!!!"he yelled, clicking his tongue and forcing Flame from a stand to a fierce gallop by kicking his side. Now he was running after Roxas and his wild horse.

Twilight's Keeper bucked again, this time with more force, almost knocking Roxas off balance. He pulled the reins to his chest, bringing Twi's head upwards. Twilight snorted in anger and rage, but Roxas kept trying at the dangerous attempt.

By now, Axel was but a few feet behind Roxas, and was catching up fast. "Roxas! Hang on!"he called. Roxas looked behind him, and smiled gratefully that Axel had, once again, come to rescue him. Hell's Flame's hooves pounded over the grass as he came up beside the rampaging colt. The bay bucked again, and nearly sent Roxas off, if he hadn't grabbed onto his mane in time.

Axel looked down, and saw that his saddle had come loose, and was slipping down his back. 'His saddle. That's what's causing it!'Axel thought. As he reached over, Roxas cried out as the horse bucked again, his feet coming out of the irons. The red-head took this chance to use both hands and grab the boy, thus putting him in front of him on his horse's back.

Axel pulled on his reins, and Hell's Flame slowed down. Roxas watched in horror as his horse ran off down the rest of the backstretch, bucking and jumping to try and get the sliding saddle off his back.

The day grew on, until finally Twilight was at the end of his rampage, huffing to try and catch his breath at the end of a sixth furlong pole, his neck low, with his head just grazing the ground. Three grueling hours had passed, and Axel had tried to slow down Roxas's steed at all costs, but Twilight kept pulling away from him, until the saddle fell off itself, abandoned some three feet away from Twilight was, tattered and worn from the day.

Roxas jumped off Axel's horse, running over to his friend. "Twilight!"he called out to him. He was pulled back by the arm, and he cried out from the slight pain.

"Don't near him. He may be in pain and not want to be bothered."a soft voice came into his ear. Roxas shook his head, and struggled out of Axel's grip, but gave up a few seconds later. Axel frowned. "So that's what happened, huh? Did you check his saddle before the race?"he asked the blond, his arm still in his grip.

Roxas gazed at the ground. "No...I was rushing it after the warning announcement came on, and I didn't have enough time to..."he ceased talking.

Axel understood.

"How old are you again?"Axel questioned.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Seventeen."

"Then how come you can't be responsible enough to check for safety of your horse?"he scolded.

Roxas pouted, and flinched out of his grip.

"He'll race again tomorrow. Some good rest would do him good."Axel suggested.

Roxas nodded.

Today was a wipeout.


	4. Why? Just Tell Me That

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter Four

Why? Just Tell Me That

Disclaimer: Willow no own Kingdom Hearts. Comprende? Thank you so much for reviewing. It's been a great help for my muse. Keep it up, and enjoy the rest of the story, as this is far from over.

After the race, Roxas had already taken Twilight's Keeper back to the stables, much to Axel's hate.

"Roxas! He's going to trample you if he's hurt!"

"No he's not. Quit worrying about me. I'm not a baby, and you need ot stay away from me."

"Look!"

Roxas looked to where Axel pointed, and he was suddenly swiped off his feet, and into a nearby stall.

"What the?!" As he got up, the gate was slammed in his face. He listened as the lock held itself into place.

Roxas's eyes widened as he saw Axel on the other side of the stall, smiling devilishly.

The youth whimpered pitifully, looking back to Axel with pleading eyes to let him out.

"Let me out...pleeease?"he begged.

Axel just laughed, shaking his head. He walked over to the huffing Twilight whom was currently stamping his hoof in the dirt.

As the red-head neared, Twilight reared, making an awful racket and neighs and whinnies.

"Back away from him!!"Roxas demanded, shaking the stall doors as if in a desperate means to escape.

"Dang it!"Axel yelled, backing away from the colt.

Roxas shook the stall's door, trying to unlatch the lock.

Glaring daggers at the red-head, Roxas gritted his teeth. "Let me out!"he pleaded. Good thing it was clean. He slid to the ground on his knees, his head hanging low as he began to whimper softly, as if he were starting to cry.

Axel was ignoring him for the time-being, as he was trying to grab Twilight's halter to tie him up. The bay kept whinnying and shying away, rolling his eyes behind him and showing the whites.

Axel gritted his teeth, and leaped forward, tripping over a stool and ramming his body into the side of Twi's stall. Hissing in pain, he grinded his teeth together, and lunged for Twi's halter, taking a firm grip to it, and forcing Twilight's head down towards him, recieving an angered whinny from the colt.

Roxas wiped his eyes of the tears, and got up to his feet, looking out from the gated stall, watching Axel trying to handle the wild horse.

The red-head finally tied his lead rope onto a pole, where he began to wipe him down with a brush.

"What are you doing? I can do it myself."Roxas questioned, glaring at him warily from his prison.

Axel just frowned as he walked over to the stall and unlocked it. Roxas stayed where he was, narrowing his gaze up at him.

"You want out or not? I was only joking, kid."he said, a faint smile appearing on his face.

As Axel started to step forward, Roxas gritted his teeth, glaring knives at him.

Once Axel took a step closer, Roxas had acted in self defense by slamming his knee into his gut, causing Axel to yell out in pain and fall to his knees, writhing on the ground.

Roxas ran over to the now brushed down Twilight, and mounted him bareback, where he took off from the stables, ducking his head as he came near the doorway to avoid smaking his head against the doorframe.

Axel...on the other hand, was left on the ground in the stall that he cruely locked Roxas in minutes before, gasping for breath. After a minute's or so laying on the ground, Axel sat up, listening to the ever fading hoofbeats heading towards...

The red-head gasped.

'His truck! He's heading for the next race!'he thought. Axel looked around, and saw that Roxas had taken his tack and racing silks along with him after he left on Twilight. He smirked slightly.

"We'll just wait for the Kingdom Classic. It's an hour away from now, so I dunno where he's headed."he began to talk to himself.

He got up from the ground, clutching his stomach with a hand. "Geez, that kid is powerful for a shorty."he muttered, wincing slightly. He clutched the side of Hell's Flame's stall, still trying to catch his breath. Hell's Flame turned his head slightly to look over at his jockey, nickering softly. Axel smiled, and patted his neck.

"We'll do good today."he said. Hell's Flame whinnyed in his answer.

Meanwhile, Roxas was still trying to gallop away from the insane red-head. Tears streaked his face as he came to the entrance into the park. It was still dusk, and no one was here right at this present moment. The blond thought for a moment, realizing that if he left, he'd have to come and pay to get in again, and go through registration all over again.

Was _that_ a living hell.

Shuddering at the past memory, Roxas nudged Twi on his left shoulder, turning the large animal to its left, and away from the gate. Before Roxas left, he had put his silks and his gear in his large locker in the locker rooms right before he had run away with Twi. Now thinking that the pyro will find them and find that he's still here, Roxas mentally kicked himself.

He'd have to stay to finish the races, and finally be able to pay for college expenses.

Plus he had to ask why he saved him those two times in the middle of the day.

A dark black shadow passed through the front of the stands, a familiar red-head looking for a certain blond to settle the score.

Roxas stared at the ground as he let his horse walk onto the track, his head low and relaxed. Axel looked to his left, and smiled faintly. He clicked his tongue softly, and got Hell's Flame into a brisk trot, barely soundless over the grass, save for his quiet huffing and snorting.

Roxas turned around, and glowered at Axel. "Back off."he snapped.

The red-head flinched, but kept his stare on him. Roxas gritted his teeth, and jumped off his horse, whom was currently pawing at the ground.

Axel dismounted his, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared into Roxas's deep blue eyes.

Roxas hated it.

Yelling out in rage, Roxas ran forward, his teeth clenched together. "What is your _problem_?!"he yelled. Axel just stepped out of the way, his face expressionless.

"Why'd you help me earlier? I could have faired well when Twilight reared at the gate!"he shouted, startling Twilight's Keeper. Roxas ignored him for the time being.

Axel glared at him.

"You got your foot caught in the stirrup, and you were about to fall off, then most likely get trampled under his hooves. You better be glad I _cared_ enough to save you!"Axel countered, making his hand into a fist.

Roxas recoiled, gazing at the ground. His other thought was Twilight's mishap with his saddle.

"What about after the race and what happened between me and Twi? Why do _you_ even _care_ about something like that?! It was my fault I didn't tighten the saddle right, it was my fault for racing out there today!"he shouted, tears starting to well up in his soft cerelean eyes.

Axel ignored his tears, and went straight to the point.

"_YOU_ were the only reason I enjoyed racing today! That stare you gave me in the locker room had me thinking you might have _liked_ me, but I guess I thought wrong. You're just naive, is all."he said solumnly.

The blond stamped his foot in rage, and ran forwards again.

This time, Axel fought back.

He grabbed Roxas's throat, and held him above the ground, with Roxas writhing and choking for air. Axel's vibrant green eyes stared endessly into Roxas's, his holding a slight tinge of hate.

Roxas whimpered, clawing at Axel's hands to get his grip off his throat.

Surprisingly, Axel let go.

Roxas fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and choking still, clutching a hand onto his throat.

"What the hell was that for?!"he yelled, tears of pain falling down his face. Axel said nothing. Instead, he began to walk away from Roxas. Roxas stared after him, panting lightly.

"Why? Just tell me that."he called after Axel.

The red-head stopped, turning his head slightly to look back at him. There was a long silence, which was wearing on Roxas's nerves. Axel closed his eyes, and walked away, the cool night breeze ruffling his bright red hair, leaving a pleading Roxas behind on the track. Hell's Flame lowered his head, and walked after his master, and back into the stables. Twilight's Keeper walked over to Roxas, lowering his head. The youth looked to him, and shook his head. He gripped fistfuls of his mane, and hoisted himself off the ground, where he mounted him. Twilight cantered to the stables without command.

He knew today was yet another race day.

Back in the stables, Roxas was currently staring out a window looking towards the track, his mind elsewhere. Twilight was in his stall, eating grains from his food bucket. There was silence within the large stables, except for the constant banging in another room.

That constant banging was Axel punching a wall he decided to take his rage out on. It was a flimsy wooden stall door, and it was losing.

'Why'd I do that? I really need to keep my rage down more often. I hurt a jockey for crying out loud!'he thought in anger, grinding his teeth together as he continued to punch at the weak wood.

Roxas was getting pestered by the noise, and they only had about thirty minutes or so before the rest of the racers showed up and started to tack their horses for the upcoming race.

Choosing to settle the annoying sound of bone meeting wall, Roxas lifted himself off the wall he was leaning on, and made his way into the room where the source of the noise was coming from.

"Will you please stop that? It's getting on my nerves."he asked quietly, his voice a bit scratchy from being nearly choked to death earlier.

Axel turned, and saw Roxas in the doorway, ceasing his punching. "What do you want?"he said bitterly.

"I just told you, idiot. Stop that. It's annoying."Roxas answered.

"Stop what?"Axel teased, a sly smirk appearing on his features.

Cerelean blue eyes narrowed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Quit acting like a total clueless jerk."the blond snapped hotly.

"Well I wouldn't be a total clueless jerk if you hadn't told me what to stop doing what I was doing that was annoying you, now would I?"the red-head countered smartly.

Tilting his head in slightly confusion, Roxas looked up at the red-head.

"Just..stop punching at the wall. It's giving me a headache."Roxas replied after a short silence, rubbing his forehead.

The red-head smiled, and ruffled the blond's hair. "I knew you'd get annoyed by that."he said, laughing. Roxas slapped his hand away, glaring daggers at Axel.

The horn went off for the racers to start getting ready.

Roxas took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly as he walked to Twilight's stall, where he began to shower him down with a hose. Twilight nickered softly as the cool liquid ran down his coat.

After Roxas was done, he dried him with a towel, and put on his saddle blanket, making sure it was smooth and even on both sides. When that was done, he went for his saddle in the locker room that was sitting on the bench in front of his locker. Grabbing it off the bench, he looked around breifly, and set his eyes on Axel. Axel was sitting on a nearby bench, staring into space. As Roxas looked over at him, he looked back, but no words were exchanged. Roxas left the locker room silently.

Fastening the saddle under Twilight's belly, he checked a few times to make _sure_ the mistake from earlier didn't happen again. 'A night race. Man do I hate those.'Roxas thought to himself.

A loud boom was heard outside, making Roxas jump in surprise. He looked out the window, and saw that they sky had darkened more than normal on a clear night. "Oh..no..."he murmered.

Storm clouds. Twilight's weak point...but not always. Sometimes he did good on wet turf. It was all chance now.

Axel heard the thunder rolling across the thin blankets of grey outstretched across the horizon, and frowned.

He _hated _rain.

A small drizzle began as Roxas rode out into the paddock, tightening his helmet to block out as much rain as possible, and to avoid it bumping on top of his head when racing. It gives you a real headache.

Strapping his racing goggles over his face, the youth looked around for the racers. And no, they were the the stalls, lining up to go onto the track. Roxas chuckled.

'They're afraid of a little rain? _Please_.'

Another booming overhead acted as if on cue, spooking Twilight. He reared into the air, but Roxas held fast as he pulled his reins back, standing up in the saddle as he landed with a thud. Roxas patted his neck, speaking softly to him. "It's alright, boy, it's okay."he whispered.

Now the horn went off for the riders to make it onto the track. Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he nudge Twilight gently into a walk towards the back of the line. He was number thirteen, whom was last. As he passed the jockeys starting to make their way out of the stables, he had also passed Axel, who was mounted on Hell's Flame. Roxas never knew he was already tacked and ready to go.

Axel looked over at him, and smiled faintly.

Roxas looked back at him, and frowned, looking away as he passed the rest of the racers, turning his horse around, and walking behind the number twelve horse. Thinking of how the race was going to turn out, Roxas hadn't realized the horse in front of him had stopped right before the muddy track, ramming right into his backside. The grey horse neighed and reared in fear, getting a yell of anger out from his jockey. The jockey turned to face Roxas, holding his whip threatningly right in front of Roxas's face.

"Watch it, kid! I'll whip you like every other horse out here!"he snapped, his voice barely audible through the rain, as he raised his whip above him. Roxas cried out, and amazingly, through the increasing rain, Axel heard it. He forced Hell's Flame to turn around, and charge towards the grey filly and the bay colt. Roxas's vision was blurred from the rain, but it was almost clear enough to see a black and red blur skidding to a stop in front of him, with the yells of a certain angered red-head yelling at the jockey whom had tried to hurt Roxas.

Roxas wiped his goggles of the rain, and saw Axel, the one who had choked him brutally. Roxas huffed, and nudged Twilight past the grey filly and the black stallion, catching up with the other jockeys and horses some few feet ahead.

"Leave him the hell alone! He didn't know where he was going!"Axel yelled at the man.

"He's too naive to race! He needs to grow up and pat attention to what is going on around him!"the jockey yelled back.

Axel watched as Roxas shoved past them on Twilight's Keeper, soon to catch up to the other racers.

The jockey stared after him, before putting a hand in front of Axel's face to prevent him from talking any further. Axel gritted his teeth, and turned Hell's Flame back towards where his place was up ahead, kicking him into a canter to remain in the eigth place line, passing Roxas a few seconds behind him, oblivious once again to everything around him.

As the sight of the gates neared, every horse except Twilight's Keeper, the grey filly, and Hell's Flame were getting jumpy and nervous. Twilight's Keeper was contently walking towards the gates with his head lowered slightly.

Hell's Flame was excited for another race, trotting bouncily towards the gates, with Axel pulling back on his reins to calm him down. His ears were perked forward with excitement.

The grey filly was trotting in a circle as she neared the gates, much to her jockey's dismay.

The time had come to enter the gates. Roxas walked Twilight around the back of the entrance into the metal cage-like containers, and led Twi into stall number thirteen without problem.

Hell's Flame reared a few times, with Axel's yelling coming right after the black monster landed before he reared again. Roxas watched in disinterest as Axel finally managed to get his horse into the number eight stall. Roxas felt uncomfortable once again as the gates were closed behind him.

The rain slowed, and the track was left in a muddy trap of hazardous conditions.

When the last of the horses were in, and the gates were closed, all was quiet. A few impatient horses were throwing their heads up and down, and the number four stall had its horse rear, shaking the whole row of gates. Roxas shuddered slightly as he watched the horse land powerfully, stomping and snorting with rage.

With a loud clang, the gates shot open, and the horses were off.

Roxas grabbed Twilight's mane as he bolted off into third place. Roxas did nothing to stop him. But he did slow him down for the first turn. Tonight was a ten furlong race, as this morning was a fourteen furlong race.

The mud was dangerously slippery as Roxas watched a few horses almost lose their footing going into the turn.

As Roxas leaned to his left with Twilight, the bay lost his footing, and a blood-curdling scream, along with a whinny erupted from the number thirteen jockey and the bay colt.


	5. Don't Leave Me

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter Five

Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts..if I did, there'd be a huge national horse race held at Castle Oblivion. XD

Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter, but it has to be done. No flames please!

"STOP THE RACE! CANCEL THE RACE! CANCEL THE RACE!!!"a crewmember shouted from the gates about thirty feet away.

Whinnies and yells from both horse and jockey erupted from the racers as the race died down. Horses and jockeys alike brought the race to a stop as an ambulance was driven onto the track.

Axel turned Hell's Flame towards the source of the screaming. He pulled his horse to a stop, glancing around frantically for Roxas.

"No..."

As a crowd of firefighters surrounded him, a stretcher was brought into the middle of them. In the middle of the crowd was a seventeen year old boy, with spiky blond hair.

Roxas.

Painful screams from the blond were heard from within the middle of the people. Tears of pain streamed down his face, and choking sobs came from the bottom of his throat. In the distance, a still bay lay, with his legs straight, and his head up, whinnying in fear, showing the whites of his eyes. With the help of a couple of crewmen, he was brought back up to his feet, walking away as if nothing had happened.

Yet _he_ was the one who nearly crushed Roxas.

When the race began, Twilight was already in danger. His hooves were caked in mud, and when the first turn came, Twi's legs tangled themselves, and they slid in the wet mud, bringing him forward, with Roxas falling over his head and onto the ground, where Twilight fell forward, right on Roxas's left shoulder. A blood-curdling scream then arose from the youth's throat, throwing off the race.

With a dislocated shoulder, the firefighters could do nothing but lodge it back into place before they could start on anything.

Axel, meanwhile, had dismounted his horse and was sprinting towards Roxas.

"ROXAS!"he cried, coming to a stop a few feet away. The screams and cries he heard from the boy made tears come to his eyes. He watched from a distance as Roxas writhed and squirmed in the doctors' hold, clenching his teeth in agonizing pain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET A-AWAY!!!"he cried, the tears never ceasing. A doctor came over to Roxas, and took the dislocated shoulder, making Roxas cry out.

Axel couldn't take it.

He shoved them away, and kneeled by Roxas's side. Roxas opened his eyes, blurry from tears, and looked over to Axel. He tried to scramble away from him, but Axel held him down.

"Roxas, hold still."he whispered as he took his dislocated limb, thus popping it back into place with a cringing sound of bone going back into a socket. Axel couldn't imagine how much pain Roxas was in as Roxas cried out once more, pitiful sobs coming from him as his arm was back in his socket.

As he was loaded onto a stretcher, Axel stared after him as he was taken into the back of the vehicle, and off the track.

"I have to follow him."he said, mounting Hell's Flame and taking off after the ambulance. Hell's Flame galloped after the speeding car heading to the closest hospital...at least a mile away, and across the interstate. Kicking the black horse into a fierce gallop, Axel was determined to stay with Roxas until he was released from the hospital.

In the ambulence, Roxas was out of it. His eyes were cloudy as the team of doctors working over him, trying to take the pain away, knowing it was far too late. As he heard the familiar noise of hooves over earth, Roxas suddenly sat up, startling the team. He got off the bed occupying the small space, looking out the back window.

Axel saw the blond hair and blue eyes of his friend, and smiled, waving at Roxas from riding Hell's Flame.

Roxas waved back, tears falling down his face.

'Axel. You do care..but why?'

The red-head stared back, smiling, as he avoided traffic, the blaring horns of other drivers, and the yells from them all the while.

'I have to get there. Only about two minutes away, we can make it.'

Roxas was taken back onto the bed, where he was strapped down. 'He's losing his mind.' Tilting his head, Roxas countered. "What the freaking hell is wrong with you?! I am NOT crazy!"he yelled. The team looked at one another, as if they just jumped to conclusions that Roxas had gone crazy. "GODDAMMIT!"the blond yelled, ripping off the straps, thus shaking the vehicle slightly.

Axel was watching as the car shook visibly, and tilted his head as he watched the blond squirm around inside.

"You all are on CRACK!"Roxas concluded, glaring daggers at them.

"You weren't supposed to be out of bed, seeing a jockey chasing - wait -"one of them said, not finishing their sentence. She looked out the back of the window, seeing Axel and Hell's Flame. Axel shot a toothy smirk at her, waving at the doctor. The nurse's eyes widened, and she nearly fell backwards. Roxas laughed, shooting a mocking glare at them. "I'm not crazy. He's not either."he said.

"Friends stick together. Now pull over. I'm fine."he said, glowering.

As for Axel, he had slowed down Hell's Flame on the shoulder as he stared after the ambulence slowing down some two hundred yards in front of him. Bringing the black stallion to a trot, he tilted his head in mere confusion as the car pulled to a stop on the shoulder, with its back door opening, and a enraged blond jumping off.

"Burn in hell you quacks!"

Laughing, Axel walking Hell's Flame over towards Roxas. "Heya, Roxas...er..why'd they pull over?"he questioned, running a hand through his red hair. Roxas laughed nervously, putting a hand to the back of his neck.

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Why not? Was it that bad?"

"No, it's just..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha!"

"DAMMIT!"

Roxas stomped his foot in anger, staring up into his emerald eyes.

"You're too much."Axel said, smiling.

Roxas blushed, and looked away.

"They said I had gone crazy, and I told them that they were on crack, then I told them to pull over."Roxas answered after being defeated at their quarrel.

Axel laughed, and ruffled his hair, from then Roxas slapped his hand away again in self defense. He really didn't feel comfortable when Axel did that.

"How exactly are we going to get back?"

"You're looking at the only form of transportation right behind us."Axel replied, pointing to his horse.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Uh...are you serious?"

Slapping his face with his palm, Axel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Apparently! We are on a _highway_ with _cars _and other things that kill you!"he snapped.

Roxas felt like a complete idiot by then.

"Plus it's dark, and it looks like more rain is coming. We need to get back to the track. They may reschedule the race if we make it back in time."Axel explained, studying the clouds above them.

Thunder boomed, and Roxas crossed his arms, jumping slightly as a raindrop landed on his face.

Axel smiled. "Horse it is then."

As Axel mounted Hell's Flame, Roxas couldn't help but feel selfish. "I can't mount up there. I'd rather walk."he said, pouting.

"Why not, Roxy?"

Shooting a death glare at the red-head, Roxas shifted his weight onto his right leg. "It feels awkward...and don't call me that. It's Roxas."he said shyly.

Axel chuckled. "Come on, I won't bite."he said.

Roxas looked to him again, and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Axel held out a hand, while holding back Hell's Flame from bolting off with his other hand. "Come on..."

Feeling defeated once again at some unknown game, the youth sighed, and took Axel's hand, where he was pulled up into the saddle and in front of Axel. He clutched Hell's Flame's mane as Axel nudged him to take off.

Rearing slightly, the black shadow obeyed, nickering happily as he took off into the night, running over puddles in the shoulder of the road. The only light keeping Axel from running into the road by accident were the headlights of the cars. He held onto Roxas, making sure he wouldn't fall off, since he didn't have his feet in stirrups.

On the latter, Roxas was still clutching his left arm, as if it still hurt. Axel looked down at him, seeing him favor his arm. "It hurts, huh?"

"Well if yours was ripped out of its socket how would you feel?"the blond countered bitterly. "Then if it were put back into place...damn did that hurt..."he said softly, staring at the ground as Hell's Flame rushed down the highway, pinning his ears to his skull.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Er...nevermind...i-it's nothing."

"Huh? What is it? It's like no one's going to hear us? There's cars passing us and all that. What'd you want to tell me?"he said, getting curious. The red-head turned Hell's Flame down a road towards the entrance into the park, avoiding the large puddles of water flooding the place.

After a long silence, Roxas spoke.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviwed! This keeps helping me continue! Now to think of how the story will unfold. Yes, like I said, this is far from over. 


	6. Back On The Track

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter Six

Back On The Track

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? -sighs- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved. After a bit of thought, I found out a few parts in chapter five really didn't make any sense. You can probably blame my staying up till two in the morning. XDD Well, this time, I think I'll bring in Zexion. Sorry, no Zemyx. I don't go by that. And on another note, I got a review from a writer to put my story as fanart. It would be great if you did so. . Now, on with the story!!

As Axel and Roxas got back into the stables, yells and arguements of all sorts were floating around the stables. One jockey came up to Roxas as he dismounted from Hell's Flame. Roxas watched as he came up to him fluidly. Did he have greyish-purple hair? Or was it blue? Whatever it was, it made Roxas a bit uncomfortable. He looked around for Axel, but it seemed he had already walked Hell's Flame away and into a stall.

The jockey had his arms crossed, and you couldn't see his face due to his hair being in the way.

"Were you the one who got hurt a few hours ago?"he asked, his tone emotionless.

"Um...yeah..why?"

"I've been watching how you race for sometime now, though I haven't been in the area where you race. I'd like to experience how you really race with no one around."

Roxas took a few steps back.

"Who are you?"he asked warily.

The jockey glanced over at him.

" The name's Zexion."

"Okay, Zexion...where do you want to race?"the blond asked, still not entirely sure what he was talking about.

Zexion stood silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Just make _sure _no one is with you, out on the track here. Midnight. Three hours from now. Be there, or be beaten."he answered flatly.

Roxas whined slightly in mere confusion as he watched him walk away. When he got to a nearby stall, he disappeared behind the door, but reappeared seconds later with a horse's halter in his hand, and a rather large stallion. It was roan, with a silky black mane, along with a thin strip going down half his face.

'He looks powerful. Well, whatever Zexion says is true, might as well get Axel out of the picture for a few hours.'he thought to himself, crossing his arms in thought.

With that, Axel came out of the stall just as Zexion exited the stable with his horse.

"Heya, Roxas."he said cheerfully.

Roxas said nothing. Instead, as he turned to face him, he looked up at the redhead.

"Roxas? You okay?"he asked, a little concerned.

"Axel..can you stay off the track for about five hours or so?"Roxas asked him, hald hoping he'd say yes and half hoping he'd say no.

Axel gave him an odd look, making Roxas cringe and step away.

"Er..sure...why?"he asked, crossing his arms in slight confusion.

Roxas knew he'd say that.

Backing away, Roxas looked away as he replied.

"Just do it. Everyone else will be gone too, so you don't have to worry about it."he said softly.

Zexion watched from behind a corner as Roxas made plans to get Axel away.

'Perfect. All according to plan. Now I can finally beat him down for the idiot he is.'the figure thought to himself, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

As Roxas watched Axel walk away towards his truck, he mentally let out a sigh of relief, leaning on the side of a stall.

"Now how is Axel gonna figure out this one when he returns?"he asked himself, looking towards the ground in thought. He turned as he heard soft footsteps in the dirt. "Well done. Now may I ask of your name?"Zexion asked quietly.

Roxas shot him a wary look, but he then realized he'd get annoyed if Zexion kept calling him 'sir' or 'hey, you'. Might as well tell him.

"Roxas."

Zexion smirked. "Nice name, Roxas."he said, his tone containing a bit of mockery. Roxas didn't notice it.

Walking away, the jockey waved Roxas off nonchalantly, disappearing around a corner.

The blond let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Sighing, he walked over to Twilight's stall. The bay nickered somewhat happily as Roxas came over. "So you're still jumpy about the race, huh? Seems you didn't mind dislodging my arm either."he said bitterly.

Twilight dug his hoof into the dirt boredly, as if he were unfazed by Roxas's words.

No matter.

He'll race again tonight.

--

The next two hours were grueling, not to mention just plain _boring_.

Roxas was currently driving his skull into a wall somewhere near the stable, gritting his teeth as the minutes drove on as slowly as possible.

After a few minutes of constant banging, he stopped, now with a pounding headache. "Ow...crap...that hurt..."he muttered, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

He growled in annoyance as he stared down the track about to be run on in about an hour's time.

"One. More. Hour. And it'll be over, and I can finally figure out why Zexion wanted me alone for some reason."he said to himself, shifting his weight on his right leg and crossing his arms limply.

--

Finally, the hour had come. Roxas saw Zexion on his horse in the middle of the track, tacked and waiting with him on his back.

Roxas nodded to himself, and made his way into the stables.

Tonight, Twilight would win.

Mounting Twilight's Keeper after he tacked him, Roxas trotted him out of the stables, ducking just in time to avoid smaking his head smartly on the doorframe of the stable.

The youth strapped on his riding helmet tightly as he walked Twilight onto the track.

'Back on the track.'

Roxas smiled and clutched the reins in his hands, turning Twilight to stand side-by-side beside Zexion.

Zexion hardly looked at him as he came forward.

"Now, you are ready."he said quietly.

"Exactly why am I here, and alone?"Roxas questioned warily.

"Why not? It's more exciting if it were without no one."Zexion said, smirking slightly, grabbing fistfuls of his horse's mane.

"What's your horse's name, Zexion? He looks like a powerful runner."

"Not really. He was just bred with a good front runner. His name's Silent Fury(1)."he explained, looking down at him stamping his hoof across the turf. The rain had stopped, and now the track was dry with mud and grass.

"Ready?"he said, readying for take off.

Roxas nodded, and focused his attention all on the track, Twilight's Keeper huffing softly as he got excited to run out again. Roxas chuckled, patting his neck.

"One...two..."Zexion counted slowly.

Roxas stood low in his saddle, ready to kick off Twilight into a fast sprint.

"Three!"he shouted, kicking Silent Fury in the ribs. He nickered and pinned his ears back as he took off down the track. Roxas gritted his teeth and took off after them, flicking his reins to speed up Twilight.

Somewhere hidden among some bushes near the railing was a pair of emerald green eyes, watching silently as Roxas and Zexion took off in the one on one race.

Axel.

Axel frowned. 'So this is what he was up to. Doesn't he know that these races usually end up in a fight sooner or later?'he thought to himself.

Roxas urged Twilight on as he slowly began to catch up with Zexion and Fury. "Come on..come on..."he whispered, standing up in his saddle for the first turn.

"How long is this race!?"he yelled.

Zexion turned in his saddle, looking over his shoulder.

"Six furlongs!"he yelled back, looking in front of him again as he began to lengthen the gap between him and Roxas.

"Whoa he's fast!"Roxas said to himself. He narrowed his eyes as he flicked at the reins again. Twilight neighed and increased his strides and pace.

Silent Fury was now about three furlongs ahead of Roxas. Roxas whined slightly as the ever so increasing gap widened, and that the wire was coming close.

'Not going to lose, I'm not!'he told himself in his thoughts over and over again.

Zexion smirked as he held his whip beside Fury's shoulder, reminding him to use his speed to win. Silent Fury nickered slightly, and rounded the turn with unspeakable speed and power. Roxas's eyes widened. He saw this horse before on television a few times, and mentally kicked himself for not knowing sooner.

'He's a title champion.'

Roxas shook his head of the thought, and cracked his whip on Twilight's right back flank, getting a whinny from Twilight in the process as he understood what to do.

Now he was right behind Zexion.

Roxas smiled, and showed his whip as he flicked his reins again.

'Oh, no you don't.'Zexion thought bitterly, nudging his whip into Fury's left shoulder, making him speed up once more, his strides becoming longer. "That's it! Ha!"he exclaimed.

As the homestretch came into view, it became harder for Roxas to keep up with Zexion.

'Not this...no...'he thought as Roxas began to panic. He slapped Twilight's left flank as he switched hands with the whip, causing Twilight to nicker in annoyance.

When it seemed all over, and Zexion was heading for the wire, a loud scream-like whinny came out from the sidelines. Roxas snapped his head to his right, and gasped.


	7. Why Are You Here?

Kingdom Stakes

Chapter 7

Why are you here?!

Disclaimer: Sorry for adding such a nasty cliffhanger earlier, but I wanted to get it over with. Now comes the rest of the race. This may be my last chapter before school starts, where updates may take longer than expected. This fanfic will not die, I will tell you that right now! x3 I no own Kingdom Hearts or the characters involved.

Roxas gritted his teeth, and pulled Twilight to a stop, making him rear suddenly from the sudden action. Twi neighed in rage, and landed powerfully.

"What the hell?!"he exclaimed, seeing Axel and Hell's Flame. Hell's Flame jumped over the tall white fence, and stopped inbetween Zexion and Roxas. Hell's Flame reared, along with Silent Fury.

Zexion growled in annoyance, and held his whip in front of Fury, calming him down. "Dammit, Axel!"he snapped, kicking Fury in the side and forcing him into a feirce gallop.

Roxas watched as Zexion and Axel ran off around the track. He growled in anger, more over confusion, and raced after them, using his whip on Twi's shoulder to speed him up. "AXEL! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!!!"he yelled after him as he slowly started to make his way after the fleeing jockeys.

Zexion was frowning bitterly as Axel came up beside him.

"You knew Roxas had never raced a title champion you idiot! Why'd you have to ruin that race?"Axel yelled, now angered.

"So you're sticking up for him, I see? How sweet. Too bad you'll be beaten as well."he shouted, whipping Silent Fury across the flank. Hell's Flame whinnyed, and kept his pace with him. Zexion cursed.

"I meant for someone else to take care of the job, as I hate dirtying my own hands."he snarled.

Axel laughed.

"You're one to talk!"he said, showing his whip to Hell's Flame.

Twilight's Keeper was now trying his best to catch up to the two of them.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU LISTENED TO ME!"

Roxas was now infuriated. He cracked Twilight's left shoulder.

Surprised the bay had obeyed, Roxas smirked, and stared ahead as the gap between them closed, now being at least two feet behind them.

Zexion looked behind him, and slowed down Silent Fury, bumping him into Twilight purposly.

Roxas cried out as Twi let out a shrill whinny as pain coursed through him.

Zexion laughed, and suddenly recieved a punch to the face from Axel. Zexion cried out as he fell off his horse at the speed he was going, landing in a heap as Silent Fury ran off. Twilight barely had the time to act as Roxas slowed him down. Amazingly, there was a nicker, and then Roxas felt as if he were flying.

Twilight's Keeper had _jumped_ over Zexion.

Landing on turf once again, Roxas nearly fell forward, if he hadn't grabbed fistfuls of his mane to keep from doing so. He looked forward, and saw Axel trotting after them.

Roxas scowled at him, and turned Twilight's Keeper away from him.

Axel frowned, and cantered after him up to a point where he was right beside him. "Roxas, I'm sorry, okay?"

Roxas said nothing. He still couldn't believe that Axel had lied to him.

"I told you to stay away. I told you to do so!"he snapped, glaring daggers at Axel.

Axel frowned, and leaned low in his saddle, guilty of his actions.

Roxas, I--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Roxas, I'm only saying so--"

BURN IN HELL! I told you to stay away!"

"Sorry R--"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"HA!"

"Stop it!"Roxas cried, leaning forwards in his saddle until his head was touching Twilight's mane.

Axel ceased talking, feeling sorry for Roxas. He looked at the ground, moving Hell's Flame around the limp Zexion sprawled on the ground. Roxas walked the bay to his left to avoid stepping on him. Axel had obviously knocked him out. Roxas smiled.

He mentally thanked him for that.

Axel, on the other hand, was now a few feet behind him, having Hell's Flame at a slow walk.

"Why are you here?"Axel heard Roxas from up ahead.

The red-head looked up, and saw Roxas stopped at the entrance into the track, his torso turned in his saddle so that he was facing Axel.

"Why?"he asked again.

Axel looked away, and after a long and grueling silence, he spoke.

"I was worried."

Roxas's eyes widened, and he backed Twilight away from the track, and galloped into the stables.

Axel knew he shouldn't have said that. Now what was he to do now? Would Roxas ever talk to him again?

'No, he's just a friend. Why would I have to worry about him?'

_Because you know that you care more about him than just simple worrying._

His mind came into play. Axel kicked the thought away, watching as the shadows of Roxas and Twilight in the stables as Roxas began to close up for the night.

'Did I really make the right choice in saying that?'he thought to himself.

And with that, he walked Hell's Flame off towards the stables after making sure Roxas wasn't in there, and readied Hell's Flame for the night.

* * *

So sorry for the late update. Now as I have told you before, this may be the last chapter of fast updating. School starts again next week, and I'm not allowed on the laptop on weeknights. But other than that, thank you for all the reviews! 


	8. Two of a Kind

_**Kingdom Stakes**_

_Final Chapter_

Chapter 8

Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the…nearly-a-year late update. Sorry to say that I just lost muse. .. Buuut, my good friend **Soskyler**, she's helped me gotten my muse back. I'm writing the last chapter of this because I want to this time, and the fact that Sky's just awesome in her story _**Cemetery Friend. **_Her story is really, really good. You should go read it and spread her love! 33 Okay, I'm done rambling. Mind you, over this course of inactivity, my writing has skyrocketed since the last time I updated Kingdom Stakes. Eh. Here you go. 3

The early morning sun seemed to shine brightly into the stables that morning. Roxas had woken up early to tack up Twilight's Keeper and muck out his stall. Having risen at around five thirty, the little blonde was a little tired, and not so as happy as he was than when he had first arrived here. 

That redhead that Roxas had been running into lately was really starting to become a pain for him. Why was Axel acting so close around the blonde? Did he really worry about him? 

Roxas had only known the man for but a few days, but Axel had done a lot more than what a normal acquaintance would have done on a normal basis. The blonde jockey had to figure this out before it came back to him out on the track, throwing off his concentration. But he needn't worry. This was his last day here, at this track, around Zexion, and everyone else. 

Soon arriving in the musty atmosphere of the racing stalls, the blonde youth started to make his way over to Twilight's stall, smiling faintly when he saw his colt eating quietly from his food bucket. The bay lifted his head as he heard Roxas approach, and nickered in his direction.

"Hey, boy. Ready for our last race together? I promise to let you out into the field for two weeks when we get back home, okay?" 

Twilight stared at Roxas, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. 

He understood.

The day of the last race was going by quicker than Roxas had anticipated. Pretty soon, the stables were bustling with life; stable hands rushing to and fro to their assigned stalls to do this thing and that; jockeys weighing up to enter the races; horse owners babbling to their jockeys to make the best out of this last race.

To Roxas, this was just another normal day. 

Currently taking this time to brush down Twilight's Keeper, he waited a bit before he actually started to tack him. As usual, his colt stood still. After the blonde was finished, he turned to fetch Twilight's bridle hanging from a hook by his stall, but ended up running into someone's firm chest. 

"Oof!"Roxas grunted, backing away slightly and rubbing his slightly hurt nose. His brilliant blues widened at the being in front of him.

Axel. 

"Rox.."he began in a soft tone. 

Roxas noticed that he was already in his silks, his helmet under his arm. 

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the redhead, quickly grabbing the bridle off the hook provided. 

"Talk to me after the race, Axel."he said shortly, turning his attention to his horse again. Axel didn't bother with trying to pester Roxas more, so he just left with a sole look of sadness on his face and proceeded to walk to his own horse and get him readied for today. 

Someone bumped into Roxas and sent the blonde stumbling a bit. Turning on his heel to see who it was, his ocean blues widened in a surprised realization. 

Zexion stood there, his arms crossed over his chest loosely. He seemed a little nonchalant that he had bumped into Roxas with a little more than accidental force. Roxas glared at him. 

"See you on the track, Squirt."he mumbled, walking away before Roxas could have a chance to respond. The remark sent the blonde's blood boiling, and also left him annoyed to no end towards Zexion's rather enigmatic attitude he was showing around Roxas. How could he show such a malignant attitude towards the younger jockey? Maybe Roxas could find out after the race because he had just heard the beginning horn sound off.

Brushing away the thought, the jockey reached over to take Twilight's bridle and begin to lead him out of his stall and out into the bright sunshine. Roxas didn't spot Axel anywhere, though. The redhead must have already made his way onto the track by now. 

It didn't matter. Roxas just had to get this over with. Those college expenses wouldn't pay for themselves, you know. 

Shaking his head to clear away the thought, the blonde mounted his horse, nudging him in the side to get him walking onto the track. 

Immediately, Roxas was welcomed with an uproar of applause from the crowd, turning around to face them momentarily, smiling. Looks like he had some positive comebacks from the stands. Chuckling to himself, Roxas trotted Twilight towards the gates, keeping an eye out for Axel. Where was he? 

There it was again. Worrying about him. Damn. Roxas shouldn't do that.

Making it to the other side of the turf, he allowed himself to be led into the stall, keeping Twilight calm by patting his neck. 

"Hey, it's okay, Twilight. Just this last time. You can do it."Roxas whispered into the horse's ear, petting his neck again. Twilight nickered, pricking his ears forwards. 

Roxas noticed Axel in the eight stall. He seemed distant; focusing on the track ahead of him. Roxas frowned again, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes. 

"Axel..!"he called, but received no response in return. 

Feeling a little dejected, Roxas faced the front again, focused on when the bell was to ring. 

Before long, all thirteen horses were loaded into the gate, there was a stilled silence. 

Roxas adjusted himself in his saddle, taking Twilight's mane into his hands for the starting jump off from the gate. 

Silence. Dead silence. A snort of a horse. The stamp of a hoof. 

The blonde boy fixed his racing goggles onto his face. He noticed in his peripheral vision that Axel was preparing himself, as well. 

_BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNG!!_

_And they were off! _

_All thirteen horses shot out of their gates, Hell's Flame rocketing out in front. Roxas had a tight hold onto his horse's mane from the start, and leaned up in his saddle as Twilight started off at a fast pace. _

"_Come on, come on!"the teen urged his steed on, pulling his reins to his right side and towards the other horses struggling to keep up with the black demon in front. _

_Roxas, on the other hand, was now in fourth, and Twilight's Keeper was keeping a good pace with the rest of the pack. Roxas growled at Axel in front of him. He wasn't going to let this fiery redhead take his win again. This time, there was no way in hell that he was going to lose now. _

_Half-mile mark past. Another mile to go. Roxas had to think fast. He had to plan on where to let Twilight's Keeper go. _

_A thousand hooves pounded over the dirt, sending it everywhere in their wake. Horses snorted for breath, their eyes wide as everything around them kept their senses at bay. _

_Axel was alone up front, barely moving in his saddle as he readied himself for the homestretch. Only problem was was that he had a little blonde coming up his rear end. _

_As the final mark came into view, the horses on the track spread out on the track, as did Roxas about three or so lengths behind Axel, now taking up second. Zexion was passed, as well, taking him into fifth. The apathetic teen growled, slapping his horse with his whip and forcing it into the last gear a little too early. _

_Roxas glanced under his right arm, noticing Zexion's early move. He snapped his attention to the front again, seeing Axel still not making a move. He did, however, switch his whip hand. _

_Well, at least Axel wasn't completely dead in his saddle. _

_Then, it happened. _

_The homestretch! _

_Roxas moved Twilight's Keeper down in between Zexion and Axel, beginning to rock in his saddle and move Twilight on down the track. _

_Slowly, surely, his horse started to move. _

"_Come on, come on!!"Roxas yelled, forcing him on and nudging his shoulder with the whip. That seemed to jumpstart him, and the blonde had to hang on quickly to avoid being stripped off his saddle. _

"_Whoa!"he exclaimed, leaning forwards more in Twilight's saddle as the bay rocketed forwards. Axel glanced behind him, seeing Roxas. Zexion did as well, and whipped his horse again. The redhead sent a smirk at Roxas, where Roxas widened his eyes a bit in surprise. _

_Not now. Don't get distracted! He was taking this home. Taking home this purse. _

"_GO!"the blonde yelled, slapping his horse in the shoulder lightly. Twilight's Keeper whinnied, throwing his head back. Roxas leant back in his seat, avoiding the throw back. He whispered urges into his horse's ear, moving his horse even faster; nearing his two targets up ahead quicker. _

_Roxas and Twilight's Keeper passed Zexion, and soon came head to head with Axel and Hell's Flame. Zexion was slowing down; his horse had had enough. _

_Axel looked over at Roxas, yet Roxas did look back. His eyes were set on the road ahead, his stare hard and determined. The older man scoffed under his breath, whipping his horse's flank with his whip and causing it to pass Twilight's Keeper by a neck. _

_Roxas cursed under his breath, giving the bay more rein to work with. _

_Taking the reward to his advantage, Twilight took the bit with his teeth and busted forwards, his legs flying over the turf. _

_The crowd roared as the two jockeys came head to head down the stretch, neither horse passing one another as the seconds passed. The spectators in the stands stood to their feet, cheering their betted horses on down to the finish. The horses behind Roxas and Axel were forgotten, and only the two jockeys on the front were focused on. Only those two mattered, and nothing else. _

_Roxas felt himself drift off, and into another world. He felt the wind whip at his face, his hair sticking out from under his helmet. The wire was close, yet still so far. Axel seemed so near, but so distant at the same time. The blonde was thrown into his own reverie, thoughts and fears falling evanescence into blank reels. _

_Twilight's Keeper's legs stretched out as far as they could reach; he was using his best bet. His best move in his arsenal. He knew how to race. He'd been doing it for years. Roxas was his owner, his friend, his rider. And this was Twilight's race; Roxas' race. Nothing could stop them now. _

_Axel flickered his gaze over towards the blonde and his horse again, his bright green eyes widening as he witnessed what was truly happening to him. _

_He was being passed. And fast. _

_Taking this sudden move into action, Axel slapped Hell's Flame's flank and shoulder, receiving a snort of frustration from the black stallion. _

_It didn't look like there was no shortcut out of this yet. Being six lengths ahead, there was no way the redhead would let this slip by so easily as he had let it. Gritting his teeth in anger and annoyance, the redheaded jockey whipped his horse again, with it sending another snort in Axel's direction. _

_Roxas was ahead, but only by about half a neck. He wasn't out of the woods yet; he still had track to cover. His end was near, just a bit more. He couldn't lose, not on his life. He had to win, he had to succeed. _

_Muscles pumping, hooves thundering over the earth, and his ears pinned backwards, Twilight's Keeper slowly reached himself out from beside Hell's Flame. Roxas concentrated his mind on the field ahead, keeping his eyes narrowed and his thoughts clear. He needn't get distracted. He knew he was close; it was obvious that the finish was near. _

_Reaching, going, aiming for the win. Roxas didn't have to think long. He saw in his peripheral vision that Hell's Flame and Axel were pulling away stride by stride. _

_Before Roxas knew it, there was a thrilling euphoria coming from the stands; cheering, clapping, and excited yelling all aimed for Roxas._

_Roxas had won! _

_Four solid lengths ahead; Axel in second, Zexion in sixth. _

_The ecstatic blonde pulled the reins towards him and gradually slowed down his horse, making him come to a stop. Axel slowed Hell's Flame down as well, and halted beside Roxas. Roxas glanced over at him, trying to hide a smile. Axel saw right through it, nevertheless. _

"_Nice going, Rox. You beat my ass out there."he complimented, leaning over slightly to give the younger a complimentary pat on the back. Roxas blushed, nodding his thanks and uttering a small "Thank you," over the roar of the crowd. _

_The redhead turned his attention to the second horse coming into his view, and realized it was Zexion who had stopped on the other side of Roxas. The other teen nodded to Roxas silently, before trotting off towards the exit from the track. Roxas stared after him with a slightly confused look, but the hand on his shoulder immediately brushed the thought away, and he sent a small smile at Axel in return._

"_You need to go to the Winner's Circle, Rox. Get goin'."the taller of the two mentioned, nodding towards the area just outside of the track, and already where a clump of newspaper and TV reporters were waiting for him._

_Roxas grunted slightly, turning his horse and making him canter over to the desired destination, Axel trotting Hell's Flame some feet behind him._

_As the overly excited blonde made it into the Winner's Circle, a man dressed in a suit offered a roll of roses over Twilight Keeper's neck and a trophy to Roxas. Reporters gathered around the flushed blonde, but someone made a gap inbetween them and held out a hand for Roxas to take and dismount from his horse. _

_Roxas smiled faintly as he saw who it was, and took the other's hand and helped himself from the saddle and onto solid ground. Twilight's Keeper snorted at the added weight onto his neck, but kept still as the boy held onto the clip of his bridle under his chin. _

_Roxas let go, however, and moved closer to the warm company of Axel, smiling brightly as flashes from cameras lit up his face. _

_He was unprepared for the sudden public show of affection when the redhead leaned down to kiss Roxas full on the lips. Roxas, sadly, was caught in the middle of a picture, and vaguely thought if this one was going to appear in the next paper. He whimpered from embarrassment, but Axel didn't let him pull away. Instead, the older wrapped his arms around Roxas' tiny waist, pulling him closer to his chest. _

_Roxas closed his eyes tightly for a moment, but soon relaxed into the embrace and eventually the kiss, not really caring if he was being photo shooted in front of probably thousands._

_After what seemed like forever, Axel pulled away from him, gentleness set in his deep green eyes. _

"_Roxas…you really don't know how long I've waited to do that."he said softly, earning a heated blush from his friend in return. _

_For the first time in days since Roxas met Axel, he felt at ease. Now having his college expenses finally paid for, there was no use to stay in a pit of frustration and solitude any longer. Now that he had one more friend added to his small list (his only friend being his horse), the teen smiled happily. _

"_I think I can look forward to this."Roxas replied with a small smirk, causing Axel to look down at him questionably. _

_Just before another picture was taken, Roxas stood on his tiptoes and gave Axel a kiss; just a simple kiss, his eyes closed._

_What that photo brought with them in the next paper was to be there for the rest of their lives._

_Happiness and success._

_Author's note: _

_Holy craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap I finally finished it!! A year without updating and NOT looking at my sucky-ass writing from before, and I am finally DONE!! One day after AkuRoku Day, sadly, but I had an essay paper to finish! Stfu! D Also, school and life bogged me down, and I'm really, really sorry about that, my friends. This is the first time I've actually finished something, too. May I wish this fic some well-deserved REST because it's been on my mind for a while. Thank you so much Sky for getting me back into writing!! I look forward to reading your next chapter!! XDDD;;_


End file.
